Blooms sacrifices and ascapes
by theTyping Rookie
Summary: It's my first fan-fiction! what if bloom's old best friend Selena if you seen season 6 that somehow a tragic can make the Winx Club,Bloom and Daphne more closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1:The shock

Bloom's POV

I ran as fast as I can away, as I can try to get away from my problems.

I saw Daphne behind me trying to catch up, "Bloom, Bloom please don't ..."

She was cut off when I, without looking back, had entered a portal . When I had finally, arrived to a place that I had been, since I was a child, I sniffed the air of the night sky"Gardenia" but all my memories had poured in from when I was a baby till when I left with the winx to go back to Magix (season 4).Then I ran to a familiar house in the dark, night sky that shown two figures...

"Bloom what happened to you, your eyes are red like blood''

" I'm... okay,'' I had went to my room, I balled myself with my pilllow on the bed and cried " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, how can she do this to me . I cried to my pillow 'gahhhhhh, I wish that I never joined the Winx..probably this wouldn't had happened " I said in a half choking cry .

My mom opened the door with my father behind her ''Bloom, don't say that, being with the Winx is the best thing that has happened ''Mom said, stroking my back

"Yea,but I let down my old friends, before I knew I was a fiery.''

''Hey kiddow, you loved this when you were younger", My dad showed his top hat and his stuffed rabbit, "Where is the rabbit going to appear?"

''Mike, no magic.''Vanessa gaved him a glare

"oopps"

"it's okay Dad"

KNOCK KNOCK!'

''ooh, well there's someone at the door."

Then I heard a voice that was familiar. I wasn't sure if that was really her, I peak downstairs to the doorway I saw Daphne, with her school teacher's uniform still worn,

''is Bloom here?''

My mom motioned to come in.

"She's upstairs dear, do you want some tea, or something to drink? ''

''No thank you"

Then she came up the stairs to my room

''Bloom, how would you know what to do ,if you didn't attack we would have lost you and all the other fairies and pixies''.Daphne explained

"But it's my fault that didn't notice how much Flora could get hurt'',I said.

'' Bloom, Flora asked and she seemed to know what she was 's okay prrsssshh" she hushed me and she would try to comfort me for the night.

* * *

{ at the morning }

When I had woken up I found myself next to a blonde hair girl, but instead of waking her up I let her sleep. I went down stairs in which there was my parents, Mike and Vanessa sitting at the dinner table.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy"

"BLOOM,you look better ''said Mike and Vanessa. "Mike said that you were probably got a rare eye disease or infection, men these days ..."

"but Vanessa her eyes were as big and red as a tomato''

"Well you should know more about female feelings better next time. ''

"Now I know" Mike said in a whispered.

"well now I'm okay'' I responded trying to hold back tears.

"Well you can stay as long as you want, because we would always love you and this would always be you this isn't a kingdom or anything special... "

''But dad, mom you're special to me'' I butted in my father's speech,but I somehow thought that my dad wanted to tear somehow he tried to make an excuse that something went inside his eyes, not like if I never heard that before , and went along with him.

"Hey who wants to eat some pizza?''I said in a wide grin, with holding back my pain and suffering.

'but Bloom early in the morning with a sleeping blonde princess still asleep?''

''Yea, Bloom if you're going for some pizza we should at least wake up your sister.''

I went quickly to my room and found Daphne exactly were I saw her sleeping before. I had a perfect plan in mind, I was creeping next to my sister moving away from the door and I screamed out,"Professor Daphne your late for your class. " Later I found myself being next to a crazy girl shouting out

"ooh, I'm so dead, if the students know this what will they say ,Daphne are you always this late?, Daphne I thought all the professors are always on time.. man this is only the beginning of the ...''

"Hey Daphne,DAPHNE!we aren't at school chill ,but do you want to eat some pizza?"

I asked in a mischievous grin. Instead of her killing me, she threw a pillow at my face.

"What was that for ?''I questioned Bloom, you shouldn't wake me up in my beauty sleep'' We both laughed. "So do you want to get pizza,my mom and Dad said to wake you up, and now mission completed at last.''

* * *

**hey whats up? ( pleaze don't reply the sky) so i had technical difficulties and i have lots of ideas for the chapter im going to write i hav so many option and paths for the characters of the story and ill need your help very much . bye **

** \- theTyping rookie**


	2. Chapter 2:Hey Sister

( Pizza Diner {pizza Place})

**Blooms Pov **

* * *

The pizza that me, mom,dad, and Daphne ate was good. I was drooling over the pizza since I would rare have free time since we would be in our classes eating the same thing in the menu rice with soup int he . even in my mind I could taste the food. Daphne looked at me.

* * *

"um Bloom, are you okay, you look sick like if you were at a roller coaster to many times ready to puke. "

"oh what, hmm I just remember how good this pizza is ever since I ate Alfea"s cafeteria menu. Blehh."

"Well Bloom, do you want to be starving until it's Pudding Tuesday,or do you want to eat some food and sneak chocolate in your dorm at night; when you have the energy?"

"hum, good point , do you want to get tickled here or do you want to help me eat an extra pepperoni deluxe with a shake at the side?'' said but I knew what was her going to be choice.

" I would like the pizza instead,'Daphne said giving her full attention to me. "I would much rather than winning a tickling battle with my sister since I know how ticklish she is"

"oh no you didn't" "I just did ", Daphne smirked . Then she reached forward to me from the seat in front of me and tickled me neck until I almost squirted my chocolate shake.

"please stop ",I beg, ''okay your the queen of tickles, just.. hahaa...please stop...ha . I can't breath"

"okay Bloom, only because you had admitted your defeat" Daphne said with pride of her accomplishment. "You see, you can never beat me in tickling I did this since you were a baby and you always lost to me."

''Yea well, that was when I was a baby. Also you were just lucky this time,because I 'didn't' know what you were going to do"secretly enjoining the moment with my sister.'if I was ready, you would of been crying, in tears in order to make me stop, without having mercy.''

"Sure you can''my sister said exaggeratedly.

Then my mother next to my seat, broke in '"Girls, are you ready to go, it seems to be that the cheesy pizza turned Mike's stomach (_idiom, to be sick)_.

Daphne and I watched my father trying to settle down his stomach with some soda since he tried to resist the temptation of his cheesy, pepperoni, Italian sausage and BBQ chicken pizza. In a weird side, I thought he was going to cry, for not eating the pizza ,because this past year I did a bet with him that if he didn't eat his most perferd pizza for a whole year he can call me Bloomy or Pumpkin wherever public ( since I hated it: cause it's embarrassing) or if not he would let me ride in his firetruck ( I would be the crazy driver). At Alfea, my mom would call me about dad's crazy pizza dreams, and that the pizza would "call' him.

"Hay dad let me ride the truck. I promise I won"t go to fast, like the last time there was an emergency,you said to step on it and well I did as you said during the fire. "That's true , but it didn't mean you have to ran over trashcans and mail boxes on the way.''my father explained.

''whooh, Bloom you ran over a trashcan? ''Daphne said teasingly

'hey Daphne I would want to sea you try to drive" I responded."It's harder than it looks" I was in my laughing moment when I saw Stella, Musa , and sky outside that had papers that seem to be pictures of me.I looked back at Daphne in a cold look said, We got to go." Daphne seemed confuse then looked at the direction i was looking at,then understood.

(at Home)

[Bloom crying}

"Daphne they were do they want from me? I just want to be alone"I sniffed

''But Bloom, probably they just understand On what you did they probably still like you still. They maybe believe that you didn't know what to do in know during the battle..''

"No, they hate me for what I did and all the situation could of got avoided if I made more time .i never want to go back with the winx .Daphne if you think of it I basically hurt Flora. " in a half choking cry.

''Daphne''

"Yes''

"I have to show you something *Bloom pulls out her photo album and flips to the picture of her and a friend * Daphne this is Selena the one that had tricked me. She was my childhood.. friend. My Best..Friend.."

''OH Bloom..'Daphne hugging me tight.

"Everyone I had cared about mostly hates me"

"Bloom I don't hate you,mom, dad, mike and Vanessa doesn't hat you"

"hey Daphne you want to know what I do on Fridays? Movie Night!" having a weak smile on my face.

"Bloom if you see the time it's only 4:00 pm night isn't till 7 "

"Well in my watch its night already,so you should get dressed up ,because your going if you want or not. When I saw Daphne going to the bathroom downstairs I looked out the window,"Goodbye Winx hope you can battle monsters and save the universe when I'm not there , Sky.."

It took awhile until everyone was ready. Mom with her telling my Dad to get dressed. Dad was watching a show Twilight, weird since he's a guy maybe there isn't anything on (guy thing) . Daphne was taking a long when everyone was 5:00. We had decided to not use magic, instead we walked to the movie theaters. When we finally arrived we got to see the premiere of a comedy movie exactly at 6 pm and I thought we were going to arrive at 6:30 or so. I just made a theory that probably with all the battles I've gotten fitter and faster,somewhat takes an hour and a half to arrive in the theaters.

*During the movie*

"hey bloom is it normal that they're turning off the lights, and an invisible man is talking and I can't locate him?

"Totally normal"I said .

Then somehow I heard a couple of four girls who look innocent laughing. I wasn't sure if laughing to the question or a joke they made so I commented,

"hey no talking during the movie no one needs rude girls interrupting'' I didn't know at was happening ,but somehow I had a bad feeling .I simply ignored the problem to watch the movie.

*after the movie*

We were walking to go back home then the three innocent girls weren't that innocent after all. they were all this time Icy,Darcy,stormy,and Selena with her Legendarium.

"look, guess who interrupted in your family visit." Darcy who was ready to attack

'You know the best way to get rid of the Winx is to GET RID OF YOU!Icy looking almost as looking straight through me .

"Legindarium take this fairy of the dragon flame to the PLACE OF NO RETURN" Selena said a cold hearted laugh and huge portal opened .

I screamed as huge ghostly hands had dragged me and no matter what power I threw just didn't affect whatever it was no way to escape this isn't a test , like the Vortez of Flames this time who knows what will happen. Daphne was trying her hardest to grab my hand until I slipped my hand urging her to let me go

'I don't want the both of to enter ,bye Daphne tell the rest I love them".I saw Daphne shear a tear.

"Even Ogars and goblins can't escaped for thousands of years,goodbye BLOOM!"said all the Trix using their magic to make the portal stronger" ha ha ha"

"BLOOM no."Daphne screamed ,"NO!NO!NO! Then I entered,thing about all my friends and family."Goodbye"


	3. Chapter 3:Baby Come Back

{This** is during the time, before bloom got sucked into the portal but it is after when bloom left Alfea. When she had believe that she had attacked flora. } **** bye and review after please.**

* * *

**Stella'****s Pov: ( at Alfea)**

When I saw Bloom, run away I couldn't decide if I should have went after her, but Flora was still unconscious. To bad if I leave flora all alone unguarded in the school's greenhouse while the rest had went to go to the nurse's office. I wanted to go back in time to warn Bloom of her 'friend', but I knew that was impossible to do. I felt worried for Bloom, she was in tears. After she knew Selina joined the Trix all this time, and was the holder of the Legendarium. She was a spy, I bet that Bloom would be torn of what Selena had told her.

* * *

-_flashback- _

_"Bloom," Selina said ," You will Never close the Legendarium!"_

_"__Selina what are you doing" Bloom watching in horror , when Selena did a chant to all the flowers in the greenhouse_

_"Legendarium!, plants take revenge and destroy the fairies that had neglected you, and call your power powerless."_

_''Bloom you always had all the power and glory, because you were a fairy. And now your going to be destroyed."_

_After, all the plants in the greenhouse had turned to monsters. The Winx and I tried ,to push back the army of plant monster. _

_"WINX transform, Magic winx BLOOMIX.'' _

_ Then I heard a load cry._

_"Aah, please stop!Please get out put of my head!I can hear the plants in some sort of spelled and a hating emotion. They are trying to tell me to attack you or they would attack me."Flora said while covering her ears._

_"Flora are you okay" Bloom running towards her._

_"Bloom attack"Flora pleaded " The plants aren't strong enough to withstand your power, but they won't be destroyed. Just try to attack with as much fire power , so they can balance themselves from the spell._

_"Flora, I don't understand what you are talking about."Bloom stated_

_"If you calm the plants, maybe you can destroy the dark magic inside"Flora trying to explain,"I know this might sound harsh and totally crazy,but if the plants are evil they don't seem to have a lot of known weakness since these plants are mostly rare._

_"But Flora.."Bloom tried to speak,but Flora wouldn't let her._

_"No buts Bloom, I know I will get heart, but we need to do this if you want to defeat the monsters , no matter what" _

_Bloom had listened to Bloom did the unexpected, " Volcano heat strike" With all her might, she attacked the monsters. _

_Flora was right, the plants weren't destroyed, they were actually contain from the extra heat .Then I remembered Flora mentioned that some of the plants come from the Island of Dragons ."The heat of the dragons' fire or the volcanoes' flames would calm the plants since that's normal in their home world"_

_ Instantly I spotted Flora laying still on the ground. _

_'' Flora!" we all yelled out._

_'Ha ha, Bloom you can't always save everyone" Then Selina __disappeared_

_"I knew this would happen .Why had you told me attack? WHY?" Bloom said crying. Then I saw bloom running away and Daphne trying to catch up to her sister trying to calm her down. _

_"Stella, you should stay here with Flora. We would go get the nurse."commanded Aisha, "I really hope Bloom is okay,but first things fist take care of Flora. _

_ {end of flashback }_

* * *

"Hey Stella what are you thinking of? Shopping? If you were we can go to the late night sales."Brandon looking at Stella sitting on the benches of Alfea's front lawn surrounded by the buildings.

"Gummy Bear ! Why did you come so late at night? Did you sneak out again?'giving Brandon A fake, serious Look .

"I couldn't what until morning to see you"Brandon said romantically

"Well this is sounding like Romeo and Juliet, since you're here I need to ask you a favor. Can you help me find Bloom tomorrow?I think she feels bad about the battle earlier. '' I said while still looking at the stars.

"Anything for my honey bear, only if you give me a kiss for my reward and for my tip.''

I blew him a kiss."Is that enough for your prepayment, or will it cost me a hug and a kiss on the cheek tomorrow, because that's all I have."

"Hmm, make that two kisses and you have a deal,but I'm sure I can accept more for my assistance,''

"Sure thing, but don't be late .Bye Brandon."I went to my dorm,and slept like a bear hibernating for winter.

* * *

(**In the Morning)**

"Hey Stella,WAKE UP!"

"What happened? " I woke up yawning, from rays of the brightness, of sunshine coming from the window.

'The nurse said that Flora is feeling better ,and that she woke up.' said Musa and Techna still dressed in their pajamas, all exited in the moment.

"Good thing, she's okay. Hey guys did Bloom come back?"

"NO,I thought you knew if she came back ."Musa replied with concerned thoughts, "We could check if she went to Mrs. Faragondas office. Like when she's depressed ,or when she has an idea to defeat the Trix"

"well its only 12:30 in the afternoon, lets check if Bloom's in Faragonda's office , Bloom is an early bird most of the times."

Techna looked up from her phone,"Is that a metaphor, because that is illogical some birds don't wake up early in the morning, if you didn't know . And second Bloom is a person" Again Techna went back to texting .

"let's go Winx"said Musa eagerly,'We still have to close the Legendarium for good."

The Winx and I were running towards the office until we bumped in to Ms. Gresilda in the hallway.

"May you girls stop running, you should show an example for the other students."

"Ms. Griselda have you seen Bloom anywhere?' we all asked

"No, I didn't see her on campus, and since we speak of Bloom have you seen professor Daphne anywhere?

"Oh no, I think they left Alfea yesterday."I would't stop worrying and so were the Winx

"This is bad, we should find Bloom"

* * *

( **the Winx go to the nurse's office)**

"Hey Flora are you okay?" we all responded

"yes,but where is Bloom ..?" she said nervously looking everywhere in the room

"Flora,after Bloom defeated the monsters, she had run off."Aisha said as calm and gentle as possible for Flora.

"I think that she feels bad for hurting you. You know :hurt a plant and you connection...hurting or pollution kind of thing with you." I was trying to explain ,but Flora butted in.

"But she didn't, the Trix had disguised themselves as the students, I didn't know until they attacked me from the back when they believed that no one thought was girls that joined us in finding the diary of Eldora were the Trix."

''Um Flora,Bloom ran crying, believing that she hurt her friend" I said looking at the Winx

"Don't worry Winx ,we'll find Bloom.I promise, whatever it takes" Aisha said confidently.

"Hey girls lets ask the guys to help,anyways I asked Brandon to come. Surely the rest might come if we call and tell them it's urgent." I explained the rest of the girls seemed to approve.

"The more eyes the better as people from Earth would say,or is it more hands?Whatever"Techna said confuse(_it's rare to see her confused)._

* * *

(**When the boys came)**

When all the boys came, they were with their couple, except for Sky and Thoren.

"Hey Stella have you seen Bloom?"

"Yea and Daphne?''

"Um that is the problem'',I responded trying to keep them from freaking out.

"What happened'' both Sky and Thoren said the same time.

"Okay, lets just say that Bloom was very sad and Daphne had went with her.''

''Hey do you think Daphne and Bloom went to Domino, "said Musa from eavesdropping.

"yea,and how about Earth to"Tachna stepped in.

"So some of us would go to Domino while the other half can go to Earth "Sky demanded.

"Sky I would go with you to Domino"Thoren volunteerlly said,"You aren't the only one who lost his girl.''When Thorean said it, he started blushing,"who else wants to come?''

"I'll come "said Aisha,"Roy, Felix will you guys join me?"

"Of course Aisha, I'll love to come" said Roy smirking at Felix

"I'm a gentle man, so a gentle man should always protect a lovely woman." Felix said feeling proud of his Roy was rolling his eyes.

"Then it settles it the rest of us would go to Earth"

* * *

**( at Gardenia)**

"Aw I forgot to pick a style of clothes for the occasion."I said disappointed

"Sugar you look good the way you are."Brandon trying to comfort me.

"Fine just, because you told me to"

Then I saw a place that I couldn't resist The Mall.I almost cried when I knew I had to abandon the moment. *sniff*

"Guys I think I'm hungry, are you sure no one wants to eat? I'm pretty sure there is a pizza place in a few blocks",trying to keep the Winxmind off for a while,

''We where here for some time and no one had a clue were Bloom was.''

"That sounds good,I think we should wait for the rest to come ,because if you didn't notice This PLACE IS BIG."complained Techna texting to Timmy, who was guarding the hovercraft.

''Well Stella if you're that hungry I guess we can go for some pizza,but on the way we have to ask for Bloom right?!"flora said still looking at me.

Then when we were walking on the sidewalk out of nowhere in front of us was a ,Aisha,Roy,Flex, and Thoren came out.

With hope in his eyes he asked us,"Have you found Bloom anywhere?"

'I'm sorry Sky we still didn't find Bloom"I said to him

'What I thought you guys found and her aren't on Domino. "

"I'm sorry Sky. Um we were about to get some pizza do you want to come." I asked him, "Try to get your mind off a bit."

"Sure.. why not...,it's just a day 's probably have a girls' night with Daphne."

Then I saw Sky take out his wallet to check if he had money and Bloom's photos popped out. I didn't know if it was a coincidence, but I thought I saw Bloom across the street in the pizza place.I didn't say anything, since I didn't want to get my friend's hopes up for nothing.

_*walking toward the pizza place* _

_"_Guy do you want to check the Fruity Music Bar?I might be sure she would be there."I broke the silence.

"Of course, I forgot that she loved that place!" Sky said excitedly.

"Also we can check Mike's and Vanessa's home, how else couldn't we think of that" Aisha exclaimed."lets eat some pizza to have some energy to find Bloom!"

When we all arrived in the pizza place.I saw the place was crowded ( _it's a type of pizza restaurant that you can take out or eat inside_). Even though I was opening the door to the place I can smell the good sense of heated pepperoni , cheese , and other type of meats and toppings.

"Stella I know it smell good,so stop daydreaming about it...Lets eat, no smelling" Musa said teasingly

" ha. ha .not so funny" I told looked at the clock and it read 3:30 I can't believe how long it took in the hover ship

* * *

When we all Finish eating the medium-sized pizza, we continued our search for Bloom .

"Okay, first stop to the Fruity Music bar." Aisha was leading the way,

Flora saw a couple that she seen before sitting on a table."Klaus,Morganna how are you guys.I have question have you seen Bloom anywhere?"

"Klause, I don't remember seeing Bloom. Have you seen Bloom, Honey.

"No, but you can ask around the Fruity Music Bar, there are lots of people ? What happened to Bloom?

"um she is.. missing.."I responded,"She ran away"

"oh Dear Klause we should help the Winx.''

" I agree with you Honey, we should.I'll help you by asking some friends I know.''Then Kause started dialing numbers.

"Winx if Bloom isn't here, where is can she be ?"Musa thought

"How about Mike's and Vanessa's home? That is the only logical place that she can be"

"Good job Techna ,that's my girl"Timmy said giving a hug to Techna,I would try to hack in all the security cameras to see if she was anywhere else in Gardenia."

"hey girls, someone said that Bloom was walking towards a movie theaters with a blonde girl, and two older people, who seem to be her parents" Kause interrupted.

"Well now we know that she was here " Riven went into the conversation."Well don't we think that it's girl tomorrow she would forget , like all the girls do "

"Riven, for your information this "girl thing" is called feelings, and second girls do_ Not_ forget.''

"Well sorry Musa,that is why boys are stronger than girls,because boys don't get but hurt all of a sudden. ( _means sad)_

_"_Some boys never change" Musa even through the conversation still kissed Riven."But no one's perfect"

* * *

(arrive near the movie theaters)

I really hope that this time, Techna actually took us to the movie theaters, because when she was looking up movie on a computer she accidentally spelled "move" she found a place in Gardenia that was a martial arts place called: Jake's moves: ti Kuhn do valuable on weekends. She thought Jake moves was the theaters and Ti khan Do was the movie that was we got to the place the master asked if we wanted to was the one who volunteered and found out that wasn't what she had wanted.

''Hey guys do you hear that someone's in trouble." Sky said with wide eyes.

So we followed the sound and what we saw was Bloom being sucked into a tried to grab her hand tight,but Bloom had refused.

"Bloom,Bloom!"Sky shouted, but no one seemed to hear. We were to far from Daphne and **B**loom to hear or see."

The that was the last we saw of Bloom. The Trix started to laugh then disappeared in the shadows.

Daphne was crying"Bloom...,Bloom..My little sister I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...forgive me.

As fast as Thoren could, he ran to Daphne, "Daphne, I'm sorry..."

"I guess we have to tell King Oritel and Queen Marion.." Sky's eyes were sad, but manage to show a strong face.

* * *

** I hope you like it, I was lazy plus I just wanted to finish another chapter :)**

**This time I made corrections ...halfway through anyways... Also try to look in my profile page to look if I have polls to help me with the next chapter &amp; please review! **

**Bye, **

**The Typing Rookie**


	4. Chapter 4:I'm Sorry

**Daphne's Pov**

It was 5:00 at night. I was trying to go to sleep in Mike and Vanessa's home, but I was only thinking about Bloom. The Specialists, Winx , and I were sleeping in the living room all were snoring in their dreams. I got up from the messy piles of blanket on the floor and I went to Bloom's room I stood in front of the door I saw light poring outside like water. I creaked open the door, I saw candle on Bloom's desk. I could smell the almond biscotti fragrance in the room.I saw Mike and Vanessa looking through a book that contained photos of a girl on the bed. Mike looked up to me...

"Daphne why are you up in this time, it's still early?" Mike said.

"- Daphne, want to join us seeing Bloom's pictures?" Vanessa said with a sad tone of voice.

"Of course, I love to. " I went to a space between Mike and Vanessa.

"Bloom was always my brave little girl." Vanessa turned to a page " * sniff * This was when it was Halloween"

"oh yea , look Honey the time when I was playing with Bloom in a water balloon fight in the park..I let her win, it's a dad thing"

"Sure you did Mike, does that explain the crying of when you said you were going to use your best move, and she managed to throw you a a bucket full of water balloons on the tree above you.''

"Oh yea, that was all planned out, I always knew she was on the tree.."

For the night the three of us were exchanging our good times with Bloom and we shared our tears.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up, finding myself sleeping on my sister's bed. I saw a diary popping out under some papers trying to be as hidden as it could be. I opened it to a page, but before I could read it a voice had interrupted me.

"Daphne, we're going to tell the others in Magix. I was going to wake you up, but you seem to be awake. Vanessa made us breakfast, but the girls are too depressed to eat."

''Thank you Stella"

I put the book back on the desk, and I went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be lost in thoughts. I broke the silence.

'So what's the plan, Winx?"as I sat down to a chair

''We aren't the Winx without Bloom, she had given too much into the group and now she is ..darn it I don't have any comebacks" Mike said in a whisper and found a newspaper to look as if he was busy. In order for Vanessa couldn't get her satisfaction.

"Hellooo Daphne. Are we leaving?" Musa said coming from the door.

"Bye, I got to go "I said and left.

* * *

**IN THE HOVERSHIP**

"Daphne, didn't Bloom say you could connect with her? Have she given you any messages, or sensed her?

"I'm sorry Stella ,I haven't had any signals as usual. I guess we had lost Bloom for good.''

"I still have hope that she's alive.. has No want to cause pain to get power from fear. The more fear the more powerful they get.''

In a hour or so: Timmy, while directing the aircraft, "Girls we had arrived at Domino''

"Alright Timmy, I have to tell Mom and dad about Bloom they should know."

"Daphne I should go to, I was Bloom's boyfriend."

"Alright Sky"

I found mom and dad in the palace courtroom. "Mother, Father we lost Bloom yet again. The witches seemed to overpower us. I'm sorry. "

'My poor baby daughter, I can't believe we lost her for the second ?! I never seen her grown up and now I can never see her . Oritel.." Marian said in a cry

"It's okay , Marion everything is going to be just fine. Shhh.. shhhhh

"They had witnessed the sorrowful scene"

" I see, I will tell the rest of the kingdom about the tragic news."

A knight came running inside the room, "My King and Queen, the Trix had taken over another school"

"But how?" Marion said with a surprised face.

"I don't know, it seems that the Trix had attacked during the night."

"That's bad, are they in the process in taking over another one"? Sky said

"I believe so; the students from that school are in a type of spell. Some reports say that they acted like robots, with dark full colored eyes.

''Oh no , Daphne hurry fast to Ms. Faragonda she must know a way to defeat the spell . Your father and I would tell the other schools and kingdoms the news. Now go."

''Come on Daphne, lets hurry we don't have time to waste"

"Okay sky"

Sky and I went inside the ships door.

"get ready we must prepare to go with the rest to Magix"

"girls we should arrive faster,to pass the news . The boys will come to Alphia with the hover ship,they can be our guards "I said

''but Daphne you're not talking clearly"

"I agree with Daphne Stella, we can be the diversion. While you girls, have more time to know how to defeat the spell. Now go!''Brandon said

"Winx Sirenix, ...Bloomix''

With a convergence we were transported to Alfea's forest, thank goodness we weren't that far from Alfea's front gates. We transformed back to our regular clothing.

"Come on girls, let's hurry''

I ran towards Alfea's front gates, I was lucky was outside.

" Have you heard the news, another school had fallen in control by the witches? Everyone is under a spell"

"Yes Daphne, I been informed by Red Fountain and is very tragic, Ms. Faragonda is waiting for you in her office , and by the way where is Bloom? Is she still in Gardenia, I suppose?" ,

Stella trying to answer her question, " We had lost Bloom, we were all present there when it happened "

"OH dear, I'm sorry girls, especially you Daphne."

The girls and I ran to Ms. Faragonda office as fast as we can.

* * *

**IN FARAGONDA'S OFFICE**

''Girls are you all okay?''she asked

''Yes ,but we need a way to defeat the witches...they ...had...sent Bloom... locked away... '' Aisha said

''Hmm-mm I see, I'm sorry, she was very brave ,and a great must not let the Trix destroy the magic dimension with their rule.'', Faragonda said, "I believe the witches probably taken over a magic source of some sort.''

''But what kind?'' Musa question, "The witches already possess the Legendarium"

''Who knows Musa, who knows.?'' Ms. Faragonda responded, "You girls should take a rest you have been through a lot''

''-But we must ..."

''No buts Daphne you need rest, it won't help if you fight while you are stressed. The witches would have more chance to win, that's what they are doing on purpose to weaken you. ''

"-Um"

"and Daphne, don't worry the other schools are in alert, all of them made force fields and have guards to secure the school. if they need help we would go,but now rest and take a break."

"Whatever you say Headmistress Faragonda" while me and the rest were leaving out the door

''Daphne can you stay with me? I have something to talk to you about that's very important."

"Daphne, are you going to be okay?''

"Yes, Flora i feel more better thank you"

''OK, Daphne we'll be outside if you need us."

After the winx closed the door Ms. Faragonda asked me,'What did the girls mean when they said Bloom was locked away"

"Ms. Faragonda Bloom was sucked into the portal of no return"

"Daphne did you sense her presence or get a message?"

"No, I ...couldn't , I'm her older sister and I promised to protect her: and I ...couldn't (sniff)"

"_Daphbe I know you can sense people powers,but I have hope and I know very well that you do your heart can show you the not always your power, no even if your very powerful"

I wanted to respond back then I got alerted when

"-_BOOOOM_!"...

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

**PREVIEW...**...

**Blooms pov**

**I still remembered I saw the last bit of light, before I was swallowed in complete darkness. When I thought again about everyone I loved and cared about. I was still wrapped in my thoughts, I don't want to be alone. Now it has been three days and I'm weak and hungry.**

**"Daphne had saved me and the dragon flame, now it is my turn to save it to help the others.''**

**With the last energy I had, I made a dragon. "Dragon, go find Daphne and the others just find the path of the most pure hearted ones and you will find your destination. The dragon seems to hesitate from leaving the holder (or the master).**

**"Please go, you will be needed from your previous holder to help the Dimension from evil. Please just go." I said with a final weak breath. I saw the dragon leave with a glowing light from his source, and disappeared. My vision seems to be fuzzy the .last thing I noticed was me sort of shrinking ; I saw another light to seem to be familiar, but I never summoned it .I heard voices they sounded like whispers as if they were ghostly and everything went black…..**

**MMM will bloom's dragon go with daphne or will it fall in the wrong hands NEXT TIME IN BLOOM"S SACRIFICES AND ESCAPES**


	5. Chapter 5 From Mazes to Mazes

**Finally I had summited this , i had made a chapter but this is only a part of it, the next part i had writen it but im not realy sure so I'll need some suggestions on what is going to happen, i purposely made as a cliffhanger i hope it was**

Continueing...

''_Booom_!"

''Get down! Magic Winx, Sirenix! I call upon to the element of water,water,dome shield."

In a second later the winx came in through a hole, that Aisha created in the wall with a blast .All where transformed into Bloomix, ready to fight.

''Ms. Faragonda, Daphne, are you two okay", Stella said

"What happened?"

''Girls thank you for your concern, but that doesn't mean you can blast a whole in the wall"

"Opps, I think I over reacted when I heard the explosion''

''I believe that too"' Stella looking at Aisha

'' Well,with all due respect I believe that it was 50% acceptable, because the Trix might have plan an explosion''

"anyways I don't see fire or anything burning"

"That is true Musa , it sounded like if it came right here in the office, right Daphne?''Faragonda wondering and examining all around her office

* * *

**Blooms pov**

I still remembered I saw the last bit of light, before I was swallowed in complete darkness. I couldn't see anything even the floors everything was pure dark black. I was scared to walk I wouldn't know what I would cross paths with or...what. in the heavy fog I didn't want to think about it. When I thought again about everyone I loved,and cared about. For a while I was still wrapped in my thoughts, I don't want to be alone I tried my best to put tat aside . Now it has been three days or truth is that I had a no idea how many days has passed all that I know is that it is always dark, I'm guessing that time is different in here anyways I'm weak and hungry. I couldn't sleep I know I would wake up every hour and have nightmares,and this place could be unpredictable. I think I already know my destiny I would die in happiness of having friends,

then I relize that I again started to think about the people I love trying to not think about what happened to me before,but then my heart broke...Selina my friend...you were my best friend when I was happened you.I remembered the first time I saw Stella, the time I was adopted, my missions with the girls,the day I met Daphne in the lake,the time when I finally found my birth parents, the day I took lessons from my dad, such when he and Mom taught me how to swim and others more, my pets , my selki friend and Sky...

"Daphne had saved me and the dragon flame, now it is my turn to save it to help the others. " With the last energy I had, I made a dragon. "Dragon, go find Daphne and the others just find the path of the most pure hearted ones and you will find your destination. The dragon seems to hesitate from leaving the holder (or the master).

"Please go, you will be needed from your previous holder, to help the Dimension from evil. Please... just go." I said with a final weak breath. I saw the dragon leave with a glowing light from his source, and disappeared. My vision seems to be fuzzy the .last thing I noticed was me sort of shrinking ; I saw another light to seem to be familiar, but I never summoned it .I heard voices they sounded like whispers as if they were ghostly and everything went black…..

* * *

**(This Pov is from a new character in the story)**

''Who had you brought?''

''She is special , I know that for sure''

A girl was still almost lifeless, one bad blast or a simple hit could easily kill her.

''She is in pain, her destiny is not writen, she could die this minute''

''but we cannot look inside the future''

''i could see she is very capable of many things ''

''She is not only physically strong with magic but mentally strong too''

''She has a strong spirit''

''I believe there might be a way to maybe save her...

''No, not that if that doesn't heel or help her, her body will dissolve''

''and if she does make it, that will cost a price ...a big one...she might be different ..."

'' yes ... what should should all of us do? We Shall-oh NO!''

* * *

SO THis isn't the final product later on tell me what I should write later and tomarrow or so i will post it . so pleaz private message me or post it on the reviews for a suggestions and happy early summer ..

* * *

continueing

**''THE VOICES**"

''The girl, it's too soon''

''What shall we do?''

''We have to take her to the river, lets just hope she will she'll be ok...''

''I agree, lets leave before she is-''

[all the voices] With the- (character unable to listen to the rest)

In a flash 'they' left and I stayed behind

* * *

Another POV

We had arrived to Fluvius via known in English as River of Life {translated from Latin}

''This River has been.. how should we say this?"

''Very nuaghtey''

''We just have to take the chance she is going to die''

''I agree, we have nothing to loose the same thing might accure''

''She... is..very young, and this is very devistating''

''We must hurrey, she is very hurt "

The young red head girl was laid , floating in the river but being held barely in order to severe her from drowning or floating away.

''We must have hope even though this river was piosoned, that this girl is going to be ok.''

'Yes ,but this would be murder we know what this river is capable to do''

''and you would also trying and watching her die is also murder, if you think about it ''

''We help protect we don't watch pain and misery''

They all turned to the girl

''but how can it be...''

''she didn't, she didn't-''

''vaporize''

''yes, but remember ...everything comes with a price..''

''She had unbelievably turned into a child''

''Have you seemed this before''

''No, I have not''

''Yet she isn't pale, but I thought this would-''

''I know, but she is cold,remember she is still weak''

''agree''

* * *

Daphne's Pov

Even after a few minutes we couldn't detect what made that boom sound.

''Aachoo''

I remember that noise, I heard that sneeze before...

''Girls, do you know what I am thinking?" Stella said

''Daphne, remember that the cafeteria cook said, that he was baking chocolate cupcakes, strawberry and raspberry smoothies, and vanilla shake as our dessert?''Musa said looking at me.

''Yum-Y''

We heard another voice,than I remembered what Bloom had said before.

* * *

Kiko's POV

I was trying to pull back the pixies from there temptation. We were still hiding, because we had did something very bad, the pixies were unable to resist to all the good foods they enjoy. They all looked as a pair of flying zombies.

Then Daphne turned me just like them,''We also have carrot cake ''

My whole mouth was watering, I started to daydream that I was in bunny alot of yummy carrot foods,such as carrot cake or carrot juice, and there was lettice, all of those were piled in mountains .I could easily make a carrot angel, like the times I did with when I woke up from daydreaming I saw six pairs of eyes looking at me.

''mm'' I tried to do my bunny face,but I knew it wouldn't work.

* * *

**Hello readers, so I have more cliffhangers and i slightly answered most of the ones I did, I don't have ideas if you write an idea i will post it on the next boom like who are the new characters or they might not be so new after all what will happen to bloom, why was the lake poison and why kiko and pixies made or caused the sound IF they caused it or why they think they will be in trouble so bye...**

**-theTyping Rookie**


	6. chapter 6 part 1:spicy

**READ THIS PART IF YOU REALLY ENJOY Reading the STORY AND HELPED ME ; (**

**THE FIST NOTE)**

Hello readers so sorry for taking so long somehow I always have a deadline and I dont keep my promisses in publishing new chapters on putting it on that exact day.

Also Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading my chapters , reviewing ...again

THANKK YOU ! To the poeple have favorited and followed me ( me doing my happy dance

PS THIS IS SHORT JUST SO THAT I CAN SHOW THAT IM STILL TYPING CHAPTERS AND CONTINUING MY STORY - I WONT TAKE LONG TO POST THE NEXT UPDATE

-thanx every person who follows, review, and favorite makes a big difference to me and makes me happy

-END of note

* * *

**Hello guys sorry for the wait.I write my stories in my sisters computer and she left it somewhere , so I hope I can make you happy by making a really e else so thank you for being patient,but I can read pm and see your reviews through my ipod . Also I would like to thank the person who recommened me to write in Techna's Pov. Also thank you to the poeple who told me to go along the story. I had notice many things in m story i SAW THAT MANY people inside just "Forgotten"" the pain of their dearest friends Bloom so I was like let me spice it up with some actoin and romance.**

I**'m going to stop wasting time and get on with the story** :)

* * *

Techna's POV

''Kieko what did you do"I asked him,but he showed me his big cute bubbley eyes

"Aww he is so adorable'' I looked at Stella and gave her a galre at her comment

"STELLAaaa"

"What did I do ?'' Stella was still looking at Kieko ''Aren't you a cutie pie, i just had can be a new style of clothes,cute ,but vicious ."

''NO,Stella''

"'Why not Techna?ohh... Techna I'll give you 5% '

''NO"

''15%**''**

"'No''

''You are a fistey one, fine 50"

"Stella!" I shouted from the top of my lungs.I took deep breathes before I responed "We are in a serious situation here". I looked at Kieko," Kieko, what did you do?"

Kieko was giving me his puppy face

"Kieko if you do not tell me, no carrot cake for a whole week"Flora looked so serious that it made Kieko tremble.

"Look who I found , hiding behing the bookshelf" I looked and found Musa holding Lockette.

Lockette was looking suspicious, I remebered that Pixies loved being in groups more than being by themselves.

"Lockette were are the others?"

"We're here" they said in uniso

Daphne was the first one to question them,"what was the explosion we had heard earler?

* * *

Somewere...in a place far far away...

(After a series of weeks )

Girl pov

I woke up i felt like one of those days I was in a roler coster for hours on the virge of throwing up and stopping and eating , then abain with the roller coster but e

"Were am I?" I felt very week I tried to walk , but my legs felt like for your information I fell(who did not see that coming ).Looked around and for some reason I felt powerful, but free like if I could fly around the world.I felt free...

"Hello child"I turned around and what I saw made me felt like I was loosing my mind. The thing_it was a ..a dragon, this is scarier than the thing underneath my bed. "Don't be scared..."

The creature got closer, my heart was in a virge of bursting from my cheast.I clsed my eyes tightly.

"This is only a dream, when wake up it would be morning, and my mom would be making me french toast with only a dream" With that I pinch myself and open my eyes...

* * *

Yea this only the begining of the spicing up part mwhaha remeber I told u guys there was a series of weeks ...but what happened during and wat isgoing to happen as an affect


	7. an

Wats up guys I just going to say I updated the last chapter also for a while im ging to be a beta reader and help others and If u want me to be ur beta just pm and i will be happy bye but still ging to continue this


	8. Chapter 6 part:2

**hELLO GUYS SINCE I WASN'T ON FANFICTION IN MONTHS-SOWWY- ALL my rough drafts were deleted so ,i went through my computer and found these lost...chapters DUN DUN DUN hahah all dramatic and stuff, but these were the what -if chapters,since i had many other ideas for the im very grateful for having these chapter in my computer folder-locked away and hidden in the texts of my past homeworks and such. **

**Also wanna give a fist bump or high five to:**

Guest**: quest **

**Fandomhope**

**Gazerblitz**

**Morosely2101**

**Peacelovefairy**

**fcoala**

**s87griffin**

**miezi10 Scarlet Saffron Silver **

**PS. i didnt edit I just wanted to post it for the readers quickly so ...bye don't be mad**

* * *

'Bloom, Bloom. Are you okay? "Was a deep, but powerful voice

"Hay, who are you? Who I'm I? Why does my head hurt? I wondered.

I looked around me there was weird carvings everywhere in a sort of a temple, But a temple of what or who?.."

Your name is Bloom. Do you remember now? Said the voice

"Oh yea Gardenia, but still where am I? Where are mommy and daddy?

"You're in my temple of fire, only a few come. Your dragon flame was kind of like a key to a door it led you here. Your courage had been able to overcome a dark place that had no return. That's what rumors said, but actually this is a new world called Atlantis.

"But wasn't Atlantis an underwater kingdom or such, that's what my mom said."

"No, that's part of a fairy tale or 'human' tale. True it did hold a source of water ,called the water stars, the opposite power of the Dragon Flame. The dragon flame had created the Magical Dimension, but the water stars is same or equal or as powerful as the flame . The dragon flame can be a power and the water stars is objects that can overpower the flame: but doesn't have much effect to others. Over time the water stars would be stolen and used against the dragon fire more constantly. There was so much chaos, but the most powerful wizards had banished the water stars from the evil dwellers, having both the most powerful powers in the whole world. The water stars are in a different dimension, and Atlantis was split into two ever since. There is a fire and the water parts Atlantis." The voice came out of the shadows it seemed to be a red, firing dragon. {When I mean on fire its really looks as it was formed of fire, surely that must be.}

"Um, you're a dragon…so..." I said trying to get my distance away from the dragon as possible.

"Yes, but do not be afraid. Think as dragons as people some are friendly and some aren't…"

"So you won't eat me?

"No. I'm the creator of the universe, why would I destroy? I well help you in overcoming your fears and train you, but you cannot be afraid. In a short time, a portal would be created, to let you go back with your family…..s… The portal only opens every 2 months. You're very lucky it's opening in a weak.

"I'm not afraid, and what do you mean by saying families?'' I said concerned

"Very good…"

I glanced at my arm "What's the mark on my arm? It looks like a... firey, but almost dragon mark? Looking strange at my right arm.

''That is the symbol or mark of the Great Dragon. A symbol of me… You can only get it if you possess the power of fire, but not any kind of fire the dragon fire. You don't seem to have the fire any more. I will teach you to make a new spark, but you need to show hard work and dedication. Also you need to you have a good pure heart with bravery. Million eons (years) ago When I created the magic universe I had left a spark of flame in a place called Domino, but a piece accidently fell in the dark side of the universe. The ark side had a weakness since they were hungry for power, but power had made them week and they fell. The good side of the flame hadn't been defeated, because they wanted to help people, and others helped them to defeat the evil. They had shown bravery, whatever the cost was to stop chaos from happening and it did. You see that fire on the torch? Touch it, but you cannot be afraid or else you will get burned.

I looked at the torch right beside me to the right, "Do not be afraid, do not be afraid.. "then I reached and touched the flaming torch. Instantly the flame turned to smoke. "What? How did that happened? '' my eyes real open.

"The flame wasn't real it was a test to prove your bravery. You had done well little one , most people not dare to touch the fire, but you had inspired me to believe. I would be your teacher to teach you how to use your fire and how to know your opponent's weakness if something bad happens.

A boy my age or older came inside the temple and stand by the door.. "Welcome to Atlantis, finally you woke up. I thought you were in a coma when I saw you. Oh wait, you were.. Sorry…"

"Bloom this is Jason, he'll help you in mag**i**c, he's my most trusted guardian, and he is older than he looks. Atlantis is a place time can be fast to others and slow to the rest. Are you confused?''

"Yea..I think I understand. I think.. Hey do you have anything awesome here? Besides a talking, flaming dragon looking at me?"

Jason had showed me around Atlantis it was amazing. I saw dragons, some elves, and other guardians that were older than Jason or seemed like it. Who seem to be dressed Formal in white dresses or robes I think, from History class. I couldn't tell from the designs that made the clothing stand out in a white cloth.

"OH, that's what we have to where in Atlantis, but I'm used to wearing my jeans and shirt to be less formal "looking at my direction.

"This place is amazing! "Then a dragon about 1 and something feet tall, with black diamond skin, and big eyes, bumped into me "ouch. Hello little fella aren't you adorable."

"That's Laetus, meaning happy or joy (Latin), no one seems to claim or tame her, for being too hyper. Like the time she had found hot chocolate from the kitchen and swallowed it all, later she been eating everything she could find ,or fit into her mouth. So it took us a long time to get guardian Soku's leg out of Laetus's mouth .Also the time …''

''Ha-ha , okay I get it. That 1 feet tall, 4 feet long dragon is chaos with wings, haha..'

The deeper we walked and talked, the more light is being darkened on the way.

'Okay, we arrived in the training grounds.''

I was in a building like a hall way, but I couldn't explain it. (Looks similar to vortex of flames) the whole scene of the building scene to made of flames everywhere seemed to be on fire, but nothing was burning..

"It looks much like the designs in the temple fire… and fire ….doesn't it? First lesson use your speed to get away or confuse your enemies. Run and breathe, but you have to focus with a clear mind. You want to have good concentration or you will crash on something."

"Yea, but I don't have powers. Remember? "

''You don't for now, but if you believe, you can use the fire around you to help manipulate it for your advantage.

"Hum ,but my parents said not to play with fire"

"If that's true why did you touch the flame on the torch? In the other hand they are right .Do not play with fire; you always have control of it."

I went at the end of the room closed my eyes and ran. With as much strength, I believed with all my heart, "I can do it, I just have to try my best" I felt great warmth, but did not seem to disturb me. I opened my eyes with a halt, and I saw fire around me with a trail of smoke behind. "Did I do that?"

"Not bad, you're the best starter I seen. The more you practice, you should stop smoking up. "

Just then a familiar one foot tall dragon came inside running as a dog.

''Hey girl wanana help me train?"


	9. Chapter 7:Shooting Star

Disclaimer: i do Not own Winx Club

**So um... i guess i have to write down whatever is on my mind for the story so...tacos, chocolate cake, chair, um new story, did i already say tacos? Um**

**at else isgood ...um gota change my profile pic- yeaaaa gona add more later**

**Well i read last chapter part 2 and i think i rused in to fast and let them blend, they are blending ! ( HAHA inside joke from a MOVIE )so letme putmy favorite song jam and let the writing begin ...BEGIN!**

* * *

BLOOM pov

Well I was doing well these days,though i feel lonely I miss my would be a kids dream to be perant free and go to some place. I would of been very happy the most, i would always dream of being this magical dream that my bullies would leave me and not try to ruin my hope for go home laying in my bed staring at the scealing having a strong string that connects my imagination with fairy tales to reality. Then my mom...Mom would always come inmy room and read to me my favorite book of fairies,my dad would come in and make me laugh even though that might include him having a pie in his might have not have money, I learned that even though i mignt be young, but to me the are worth everything more than the money of the world all put together.

I was laying down in my bed that was inside a tent , I did make some friends if you were wondering ,and it felt nice that i did not feel alone and that there were o others that believed.I did have this friend on Earth ..my best friend ,but don't really know if its the same 's somehow changing I don' t know how to explain it,but some how I see her talking to someone that seemes to be there, I would ask her about it and she would somehow ignore my question and do another we were in shcool ,she would draw on a piece of its outside she would all of a sudden ask me to play kind of the spookey stories my Dad would tell me everyHolloween .

I got up from my bed and left the tent,I looked up and say the blissful all the amazing stars glowing beutiful than I have ever seen i my whole life.I did see stars from my window in my city town.

I did learn from my school that when there is a lot of use of light it takes that special look from star might look like something you want to say ..wow,but when there is no light or a blackout in electricity it truley a corner of my eye I had seen a shooting star,were I was raised I had heard that if you wish some thing under a shooting star with lots of faith tjere is a chance that it might come true,but you must have a noble wish with a noble reasons to back it up too.I closed my eyes and put my hands towards my heart and hope that it could come true.

"I wish.." I said under my breath, "...that my family is okay.." I took in a breath," I miss them alot..I hope when I go backmy mom won't get mad at me for being away from home without telling her.""I took in a third beath and let out the air,but i had a thought of seeing my Mom distressed ,and still being able to give her a hug"I hope to see them one day very soon ,because I miss them so much ,they make me smile they are the best Mommie and Daddie I go back I would let my mom dress me up on that dress with the big bow on it even though I think it looks weired and I don' t like it.I think Mom has a super power since I would some how hide it and she would know what happened to it and know exactly were it is .Though i would say i had 'lost it' probably I should tell as well call her Super Mom ,or Super Ma , or Super Lady. I would tell her for ideas for her name,but I think that is a bad idea probably she's hidding her I should find better names anyway..."

"BLOOm!"

I turn around and my heart is racing .I saw a blurr of black moving in my direction of sight ,then i felt my head hit the ground with somethi g heavy in my chest...

* * *

wow that can be alot of scenarios going on ...plus i am vey bad in humor so this chapter might be bad and i just wanted to slow a bit of time in the chapter to know thecharacter.

BYE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS

FIST BUMP BYE


	10. Chapter 8:Choices?

**Wow** so** how should I get this started , getting my every other day writing routines going (DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT)  
so got my soda on my desk having my mp3 player with my jam and siting back and letting the fingers do the work and not letting nothing destroy my concentration ...O MY GOSH I forgot my chocolate stash ...ah forget about it. * no im not getting chocolate now I'm using all my concentration * -WINK WINK-***

**looking through my messages some people asked about Selina, you know who you are, well you know what *dramatic snap * I'm gonna tell you **

**bhahahah but YOU GUYS ARE CHILL THOUGH I'm not hating **

* * *

Somewhere in the Liberty of Cloud Tower there was a girl with gothic clothing looking desperately zooming through pages of books or even scrolls and throwing the books over the shoulder that were useless for her problem

**Selina** POV

I was currently looking through all the books in Grand Tower trying to find some sort of information of the dragon Flame or anything that can surpass it anything to help my master ...my friend ...I looked in the night sky darker skies than what would of been morning. I heard the sound of footsteps touching the surface. I hid behind a shelf and moved some books out of the way to see the person and hopefully not see me at all.

I saw a witch with white hair and fierce merciless eyes that reminds you of a blizzard,''mhaha '' she chucked that would of scared anybody that wasn't a witch or a goody-goodey fairy from Alfea.''I know you are here, might as well come out or not , and I would pursue that you aren't loyal for our cause.'' She summoned a ball of ice crystals. ''You think that I am dumb enough that I wouldn't notice a mess of books in the floor without knowing that someone is here.''

I got up from my position and quickly picked up a random book next to her laying on the ground. " What were you doing ,girl?'' She eyed my suspiciously

''Um looking around for..-'' I looked at what was in my hand, "-a book"

"yes ,but why would you need a book if you have the legendarium'' She sounded very sickly sweet, ''Or are you betraying the witches?''

'Um no,no,no I just thought that I needed more help in magic and potions and the Legendarium to summon only mythical creatures and such. I also think it would be very interesting to prank the fairies with spells to make them unhappy and their life miserable.'' My heart was pounding ,she will not know, she will not know, she will never know. If she knows some thing I have to use precautions if I have to nothing will stop me.

''hummmhaha'' she laughed again, she took some steps towards me ''You know you are a very special witch , some witches don't have the power that you have and don't think the same. I will want to make you my apprentice, since you did get Bloom out of the picture in witch the _sad little _fairies with the pretty wings and club are disbanded. There for they will be like mere bugs to us that will be easy to squish any time we want. I will want you to think about it ''

I just see her walking towards the door, before she stopped ''Did you know Bloom from any where? Neighbor ? or such in specific?

I could say no, but everywhere there would talk about the Winx and their grand leader, that they would say brave. Later on Earth I learned it was Bloom, but they were fairies and fairies are nothing compared to witches. Fairies are week with their magic potion and their what-not, but witches can do what ever they want . I believe they are incapable of leading everything and witches have all the power they want by taking and not caring at all.''

''So I did make the right choice after all , you have no heart for weakness and that is what all witches should have. Get some rest since tomorrow we will invade Alfea, I wonder were the pests are going to go when we take away their home. my guess is going to their daddies and mommies.'' She showed sarcastic sympathy ,'"Selina also remember to have a story ready ,everyone knows to read a story before they go sleepy-sleepy. Don't they do that on Earth might as well teach something from your realm for first impressions.

* * *

I went to my dorm and layed on my bed where next to my bed there was my roommate stabbing little teddy bears. Though I don't really care , I just close my eyes and went to my realm of dreams.

** Dream World/**

_I was somewhere pretty, though I am a witch deep inside my soul I can see it's beauty though I will not tell that to the witches obviously. I notice I didn't control my body it felt weird,__I felt that something was pulling me from my body __than the strangest image was shown I saw myself,yet I was younger._

_''Selina,Selina !'' The girl turned around ''Look what I found'' It was another girl probably the same age _

_''What is it?"Selina well little me jumped around excitedly._

_''It's a fairy book,it's everything or anything you can learn from fairies!_

_''Wow !Thank you BL-''_

**_(The dream had went to another setting_ -)**

_It was all dark_

_"Trust no one, trust no one Selina I am your true and only friend '' I couldn't see anything just hear the whispers and in my head the whispers wrapped around my mind again and again.""Trust no-one"_

**_(The dream had went to another setting_ -)**

_'hahaha! We will be the best** and we don't need any weeklings "**I couldn't see anything _

_"I'm not week! I will become the best and you will bow to me!" Voices were coming everywhere. but also nowhere specific at all_

_''Faies are week! They are not real those are just dumb stories for little kids"_

_''Believe what is in your heart Selina, don't let others take away what you believe"_

_"I don't want to be your friend, your not my true friend. You believe in fairy tales everyone knows that isn't true they'll never be''_

_''I can give you power ''_

_''...Selina,... Selina ...Slina!"it was faint but it grew louder and louder._

* * *

I jolt up from my bed and looked around, my roommates weren't here. I looked at my side and found my Legandarium flouting open with a glow surrounding it. I pushed aside my dream, a dream is a mere dream after all. I looked inside a page, a huge grin reached my face,

''So Bloom, your not the only one after all"

* * *

**so what is Bloom not the only one of ...Hmmm?remember the last chapter ? hahaha Well. Stay tune for the next one to come.**

**Also thank you to my homies, reviwers, readers...I'm so happy * crying from tiers of joy***

**Especially hanks to the one person,**

*** YOu know who you are out there***

**for making me updating my chapter today while I was very lazy , I won't to give you a high five and a fist bump for pm me to do this .**

**you are awesome , plus you made me making it very long and not too short **

**thanx **

**bowing to finish speech **


	11. Chapter 9: I Got A Feeling

**What's up readers so I doing this chapter for the week since someone had asked me through a pm, so yippy now I'm here well I needed to cut down y studying time in order to make this and I hope you'll like it ... **

**(SO SHORT RESONSE BUT TYPING WHAT I WANT YEUP PREETY MUCH ALL I NEED TO GET STARTED)**

**start your engines in**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...1...**

* * *

**(BLOOM POV)**

**I** only saw,...well everything was totally darkness in my words should I say, with something heavy on my body that felt like a big load of potatoes. What don't judge me I'm a kid, and I tried carrying potatoes, and they are heavy.

''oof ' is all I can say from the top of my head.

Then I felt something wet sliding down my face...It felt familiar...like a sponge...no what will a sponge be doing hear...then it should be

''EWW..." I made a face when I came to realization in what was the object, I surely saw Laetus with her tong sticking out. SUre you can think that she can be a part dog,just when it has sharp teeth , wings , and possibly blowing fire out through her mouth that can boil you alive...sure. You can have the coolest dog that can scare the neighbors whenever you can ha.

I gotten up from the ground and saw The Great Dragon looking down at me.

"And what are you doing this time of night child "Well then I have two options that I have I can tell the truth or make uop a this is a dragon..no..this is THE GREAT DRAGON that lived way. before me..I wonder if she met the dinosaurs or something..Yeup I did learn that from school, I'm impressed, because my favorite subject is nap wait back to the point.

"UMM...looking...taking a stroll?" Well genious the 'perfect' lie that I needed to say in a question..One word ..WOW not really. If only my teachers could see me now, when I was able to trick my way out of my missing home work.

''Well if you miss them, why aren't you saying ...Or you embarrassed or ashamed perhaps?..hmm"

In that moment my parents crossed my mind

with my dad's fireman outfit...

even the big truck that scares me a little

my mom ..

her cooking..,

her flower shop that smelled like roses and other colorful ,and not so colorful plants too

''Um no great dragon I'm not ashamed''

''Well why aren't you replying girl''

'um...'I looked down at the floor

"I understand, while I had not went through the same as A mortal, and have perantage.I had been around others to feel sympathy ,but not able to provide empathy to others"

I smiled at the dragon,it might look like a beast but it brought shining light to a place of darkness. It became the flame of the universe, though it did bring light for good it also brought fire to evil. It wasn't hard to learn that there were places that did not respect the dragon flame as it should.

I looked up at above and again seen the stars that seem as spots at a dark blanket, perhaps mom and dad could see the stars like I do. Though they might be tired and asleep ready for the new day to come.

I looked again at the dragon, asking a question that had been bugging me all this time

''Great Dragon I want-"

* * *

**Um soory about that I couldn't think of anything else and gotta keep up with the cliff hangers**

**I promise tomarrow or the next day I will update this adding more to the chapter on thE SAME page**

**hope you read next time of**

**BLOOOM"S sacrifices and ascapes**

**PlEAZ tell me your opinion on the story in the review **

**THANX**


End file.
